<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A letter by Plant_plant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003719">A letter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_plant/pseuds/Plant_plant'>Plant_plant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Short but sad, Very sad that’s all, all angst, i am venting, tw: character death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_plant/pseuds/Plant_plant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma rereads a letter he received from Kuroo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma (implied), Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is honestly very sad please be aware there is character death but otherwise I hope you enjoy and cry with me ❤️<br/>(THIS IS UNEDITED SO I APOLOGISE IF THERE ARE MISTAKES)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Kozume, </p><p>It’s been many years since the day we first kissed. It was back in my third year and your second behind the vending machines. You were just getting some juice and I had confessed to you. I didn’t really have anything to lose seeing as it was my last day and I didn’t really know how else to express myself. </p><p>Looking back I wish I could’ve told you sooner wish I could’ve kissed you sooner... I wish we could’ve been together. </p><p>You were my everything Kenma Kozume. You were my world. My sunshine. My brain. </p><p>You made me feel things no one else every could and no one else ever has. I was certain you were my soulmate. </p><p>Which is why I can’t be there today. I know you wanted me to be your best man and you wanted me to do a speech. I would have reminisced about all those embarrassing things you did as a child and you would have told me to shut up. Whilst your own sunshine laughed beside you. </p><p>Rings shining on both your fingers as you experienced the happiest day of your life. </p><p>I really do hope it was the happiest day of your life.</p><p>And I’m sorry I can’t be there to see it.</p><p>Forever yours, </p><p>Kuroo Tetsurou. </p><p> </p><p>Tears dropped onto the letter as the young man in a suit cried. This was the last letter he had from his childhood best friend. The last time he had ever heard from him and it had been another confession. He looked at the gravestone before him and smiled at it bitterly. </p><p>“I loved you too Kuroo.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>